


Kinktober: Day 16

by fucker



Series: Kinktober '19 [16]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Leap of Faith - Menken/Slater/Cercone
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Prompt:Stuck In a Wall / Rimming





	Kinktober: Day 16

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevadatrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevadatrash/gifts).

A thud came from the bedroom, followed by a muffled yelp, and Sonny dropped his book and sprinted across the suite to make sure everything was okay. He opened the door to find Jonas on his knees hanging halfway out the window, which had somehow fallen shut on him. 

"Jonas, what are you_ doing_?"

"Guy was getting a handy in the hot tub."

"What—" Sonny automatically glanced down towards the Jacuzzi, but, mercifully, it was empty. "There's nobody there, idiot. What were you really doing?"

"They left just before you came in. Gimme some help, Sonny."

"The deck is dry."

"Fine," Jonas was somehow scowling with his voice, the way only he could. "There was a family of foxes out by the woods and I was trying to get a picture. Now can I have a fucking hand?"

Sonny stepped closer to the window, rolling his eyes at the plaque engraved with 'PLEASE DO NOT OPEN' bolted into the bottom rail, now resting on Jonas's lower back. The reverend's shirt had ridden up and his jeans had slipped down in his struggles with the window frame, and Sonny eyed the generous expanse of bare skin. 

"Say please."

"Help me out here, or I swear to God."

"Maybe this is right where I want you." Sonny grabbed two handfuls of Jonas's ass and squeezed, the reverend bucking in surprise and instantly doubling his efforts. 

"_Sonny_..."

"I never thanked you properly for the car." Sonny hooked a finger in the back of Jonas's jeans and tugged them down even further. 

"Jesus, it's just a rental." Jonas seemed to be realizing that his protests were in vain. "_Let me back in_."

"In a minute." Sonny knelt behind Jonas, struggling with the reverend's jeans for a moment, but finally managing to wrestle the waistband over his hips and down to his knees. 

Sonny took a good look at his prize, unsure of where to start when it all looked so tempting. Jonas's cock was quickly hardening, hanging heavy between his thighs, and Sonny gave his head a cursory lick, but the sheriff was far more interested in Jonas's entrance; tight and pink and begging for attention. 

He spread Jonas with both hands, the reverend's indignant huff not deterring him in the slightest. Jonas had done this countless times for him before, but Sonny had never been in a position to return the favor, and wasn't entirely sure of how to begin. He tentatively kissed Jonas's hole, more to indicate his intentions than anything, and Jonas started at the unexpected contact, his knees knocking against the wall. 

"Christ, you don't have to—"

"I_ want _ to," Sonny assured him, cutting off any forthcoming protests with a quick flick of his tongue over the reverend's entrance. 

A muffled groan had Sonny smiling to himself, and he repeated the motion, the very tip of his tongue brushing Jonas's sensitive rim. Jonas was responding beautifully, his tight hole twitching under Sonny's exploring mouth.

Sonny kissed him again, less hesitant this time and with just enough tongue to be a tease. Jonas groaned, the muscles in his back tightening as he tried to arch against Sonny's mouth, but the lack of leverage on his side of the window kept him from getting anywhere. He seemed to be reacting to tongue more than lips, Sonny noted, and he abandoned the messy, teasing kisses in favor of licking Jonas up and down, tearing a series of increasingly offensive curses from the reverend. 

Jonas was relaxing, Sonny realized, opening up under his tongue in preparation for something more, even if nothing had been promised. He spread Jonas wider, pressing the very tip of his tongue past the tight— though not as tight as before— ring of muscle around his entrance. Jonas's entire body jerked, his knees knocking into the wall again, and Sonny hummed in approval, pushing deeper. 

"Where—" Jonas interrupted himself with a groan as Sonny's tongue curled inside him, tugging at his rim from the inside out. "Where'd you learn to do this?"

"Learned from the best," Sonny grinned, giving Jonas's ass a rough bite. "I'll help you back in if you swear to bend over the bed and let me finish."

"_Done_," Jonas swore, no small measure of relief in his voice. "Please, I can't finish halfway out the window like this."

"Promise?" Sonny ran a single fingertip over Jonas's hole, then pressed the very tip inside. 

"Promise," Jonas gasped, tightening around Sonny's exploring finger. "Swear on my life, _ please_, Sonny."

"Fine." Sonny wrapped an arm around Jonas's waist, lifted the window, and hauled him inside. 

Jonas, panting and red in the face from the continuous rush of blood to his head, collapsed back onto the carpet with a groan, shirt rucked halfway up his ribs and pants around his knees. Sonny couldn't resist; he ducked down to help himself to the precome that had gathered in Jonas's slit and started to spill over, and the reverend throbbed against his tongue. 

"Bed," Sonny demanded, by no means finished with him. 

"You're relentless," Jonas complained, even as he dragged himself to his hands and knees and half-crawled to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
